No es de este Mundo
by Lenayuri
Summary: John comienza a darse cuenta de que el Detective, posiblemente no sea de este mundo. Johnlock.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, John ni su mundo me pertenecen.

Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=SUGERENCIA=**

Es posible que el lector quiera preparar de una vez su antorcha y juntar a sus amigos para crear una horda enardecida para linchar a cierta fanficker que todo quiere hacer y nada hace… y además, desvaría. (aka. Lenayuri)

* * *

**No es de este mundo**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

711 palabras, según Word

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Cuando John conoció a Sherlock quedó impactado. El motivo puede variar, según la perspectiva; si bien pudo ser la capacidad analítica del detective o la capacidad para poder leer a las personas sólo con el poder de la _observación_ y la _deducción_. Obviamente, el buen ex militar le juró –o algo parecido- lealtad al moreno. Lealtad que fue sorpresivamente puesta en tela de juicio cuando su _archienemigo_ apareció. Aun así, el buen doctor, nunca dio su brazo a torcer. Aun cuando le ofrecieron un jugoso acuerdo, John dijo que no. Por eso es que él decidió asesinar a un hombre por salvar a otro que recién había conocido. Si, John ahora mismo podía sacrificarse por salvar al detective consultor. Pero realmente, si se sacrificaba y moría por él ¿quién iba a cuidarlo? Lo mejor era cuidarlo _vivo_, para velar por su nulo sueño y por su nulo apetito.

Y con el paso de los días, John comienza a preguntarse si Sherlock realmente era un ser humano. Él, como doctor, muy bien sabía que el cuerpo de Sherlock no podía –no debía- ser capaz de sobrellevar el estilo de vida de su dueño, desde dejar de comer por días y dormir igual, con su exceso de uso de parches de nicotina o incluso de uno que otro cigarrillo, simplemente, no podía ser normal. Pero claro, Sherlock no era nada normal. Y John quedó maravillado con el otro hombre. Claro, de forma meramente profesional, como cuando analizas algo interesante –no es el mismo significado que tendría para el detective, pero igual es importante para el doctor-.

John comienza a observarlo, muy detenidamente. Trata de observar, como Sherlock le ha dicho tantas veces, y se da cuenta de que Sherlock es hermoso –pero no es gay y el otro es asexual-. Simplemente, su belleza no es de este mundo. Esos pómulos, sus ojos, sus rizos, su cuerpo… esa maldita manía del detective de usar camisas lo suficientemente ajustadas como para hacer sufrir a los pequeños botones de éstas y esos pantalones, que enmarcan perfectamente esas largas piernas y ese trasero que… pero el doctor se detiene en este pensamiento antes de que su _hombría_ sea puesta en duda. Oh, bien… ¿quién sabría lo que esta pensando? Así que omite esa vocecita interior y comienza a pensar que el trasero del detective es perfecto. ¿Cómo sería tocarlo? ¿Apretarlo? ¿Morderlo?

Y cuando el detective parece haber leído su mente, porque rápidamente gira su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a John y lo sorprende devorándolo con la mirada, éste sonríe de lado, se contonea de una forma que John nunca había visto –tan elegante, tan seductiva- y se acerca a él, John se paraliza, deja de respirar, sus ojos se abren en sorpresa y su boca queda entreabierta con una palabra en sus labios que nunca llega a pronunciar; y nuevamente, piensa que el moreno no debe ser de este mundo, porque esos caminares, esa mirada llena de… algo que no sabe qué es, porque no es deseo, ni lujuria, ni… y su aliento, que huele un poco a menta y su loción, combinada con su aroma corporal es… y el detective se acerca al sofá del doctor, se inclina hacia enfrente y se acerca a la oreja de éste, y susurra, casi como si ronroneara…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- y John nunca había escuchado una voz tan sensual y tan… _¡maldición!_ Algo en sus pantalones parecía cobrar vida. No aguantó más y lo besó, y esos labios tampoco eran de ese mundo, ni esa lengua, ni sus gemidos… y su piel… _ah_, el sabor, la sensación, tan terso y suave. Las piernas del detective eran mejor que como las había imaginado John, tan perfectas. Las besó y mordió todo lo que pudo abarcar, tocó, acarició y nunca dejó de admirar el _bello_ cuerpo del moreno. Era perfecto, demasiado para ser humano.

Y sus gemidos, y los gritos de placer y el orgasmo, definitivamente tampoco eran normales.

Pero a John dejó de importarle si el detective era o no humano, porque para él, el detective era lo más importante de su vida en ese momento, y probablemente no fuera _exactamente_ gay, pero sí era de Sherlock. Y el detective, a partir de ese momento, también era suyo.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

O_O sí, esta exactamente es mi cara en este momento... Sherlock es... bueno, Sherlock. Ya... eso de 'no soy gay' se está volviendo cliché, ¡pero es que John lo repite a cada rato! No es mi culpa xD

Mmm... ¿les gustó? ¿vendrán por mi junto con antorchas? ¿me regalan chocolates? OvO

asfsafasf quiero... quiero... ¡quiero un Sherlock! (?)

Ya, déjenme desvariar.

**¿Review?**


End file.
